Revenge of the Toga Night
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess discovered that a Toga is not Greek.  Now, the little Perfectionist is upset and wants to redo Toga Night.  Becker wants to be a Roman centurion and Lester?  Well, let's just say, 'Hail Caesar.'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revenge of the Toga Night

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: not really

Description: Jess made a mistake with toga night. Togas are not Greek, now the perfectionist is in a tizzy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

Author's Note: This was in response to learning I got the toga wrong, it is not Greek, it is Roman. Then I learned women didn't wear togas, and some of the food was wrong, and I just had a fit, not really. Anyway, this was a silly, fun little thing that reminded me to just get a grip and enjoy writing for fun.

Revenge of the Toga Night

"What do you mean we got it wrong?" asked Lester.

"Togas are not Greek, they are Roman. In Greece they wore chitons, and they were quite different. Where as a toga might reveal one arm and a partial chest, at least nowadays, I don't really know if they wore anything under them in the old days, I wasn't there after all, a chiton covered everything, at least for women," rambled Jess.

"Miss Parker," said Lester impatiently.

"Ok, yes. Sorry. The early chitons were called doric, and was basically one large piece of cloth, length was height of the wearer plus 12 inches, according to several websites, it was wrapped around the body and pinned. They didn't cut the cloth because cloth was so expensive. The doric chitons were wool.

"Miss Parker,"

"Hold on Lester, please. The doric chitons evolved into the ionic chitons, which were two pieces, one which wrapped around the lower body, and the second which went on the top and created sleeves. The material for the ionic chitons was linen. The pins used could show the status of the wearer, a fancier brooch meant more money."

Lester cleared his throat. "Really, Miss Park..."

"Just a minute, Lester," said Jess. "Women wore chitons long, floor length, and men wore a shorter version, which is kind of funny, almost opposite to today, not that we wear chitons anymore, but that now it seems more appropriate for a woman to show some leg more than a man. Pity. Anyway, sometimes men did wear them long too. For a while historians thought chitons were white only, but now they think chitons for women could be red, pruple, green, blue, or yellow. The men, they think stuck to beige or white. Blegh, poor guys."

"Miss Parker!"

"Yes, Lester?"

"Thank you for the tedious history lesson on the fashion of the Greek people, but why in the hell are you telling me this?"

"We served Greek food while wearing the historic garments of the Roman people. It was wrong."

"Are the fashion gods going to strike us down with a thunder bolt?" asked Lester sarcastically. "Lord forbid that we got it wrong. Who bloody cares?"

"I do," said Jess.

Becker grinned. "You know that Jess is a perfectionist, Lester. This one error is killing her, have some sympathy."

"Guys, I hate to say it, but togas instead of hiltons..."

"Chitons, Connor," corrected Jess.

"Right, than k you, Jess. I just think that wearing a Roman toga to a Greek party was the least of our glowing errors. Your toga was a mini, and I wore a toga made of a Star Wars sheet." asked Connor, with a wink.

"That was not my fault. That was poor planning and laziness on the part of the employees, like you, Connor."

"What do you want me to do about it Miss Parker?"

Jess looked at Lester and smiled.

"Oh, another Greece night? More ouzo, hmmn..."

"Bad idea, sir," said Becker.

"You pipe down," said Jess. Becker raised his eyebrow and looked at Connor who chuckled.

"What did I do?" Becker whispered. Connor shook his head.

"Actually, Bernie isn't too happy about re-doing Greek night, something about not remembering anything, and how ouzo is a curse from the canteen gods, but he did show some interest in Rome night."

"Rome?" asked Lester.

"Spaghetti! Pizza! Ravioli! Lasagna!" cried Connor.

"The wines," said Lester, in an awed voice.

"The only drawback is we'd have to do togas again," said Jess. "How boring."

Becker shook his head. "We don't have to go crazy, Jess. The canteen serves spaghetti and pizza all the time."

"You are no fun," said Jess.

Becker smirked. "If you're so worried about 'accuracy' and avoiding boredom, just have half the diners wear Greek and the other half wear Roman, and the Romans can conquer them," he said, laughing.

Lester, Connor and Jess were not laughing. They looked at each other, their mouths dropped open and they all screamed, "Brilliant!"

"Bernie is researching Roman cuisine, all the way back to ancient times, and I have been to several sites and even read some books on ancient Roman and Greek apparel, Jess said.

Jess was sitting at the ADD, and doing actual ARC related stuff. Becker sat nearby.

"I don't understand why you're going to all this trouble," said Becker. "We aren't doing a reenactment, you know. We're just having...fun?"

"Stop it," said Jess. "Don't even pretend that you don't enjoy it, because I know you do."

Becker smirked at her. "I just don't get why you're so upset. So, we wore togas at a Greek party, big deal. For the Indian night, you wore a short sari, which took some liberties."

"I know," said Jess. "I planned that. I didn't plan to get a major cultural component, clothing, wrong. Anyway, I am just researching. I love research, and research, my dear soldier, never goes to far." Jess grinned at Becker. " I might take liberties with the chiton, like shorten it. I don't know. Bernie will probably take liberties with the food. He isn't going to make ancient Roman food, you know. He just wants to get a feel for the cuisine, where its been, where it is, and where its going."

"Cuisine moves?"

"Shut up Becker."

Becker smiled. "So, you're wearing a chiton?"

"Yep."

"So you're going to be Greek, then?" asked Becker.

"Yep."

Becker smirked. "Then I definitely want to be a Roman." Jess kept her eyes on her screens, not catching on to what he was getting at. He pressed closer to her, and whispered. "That means I get to conquer. You."

Jess' eyes grew wide. She blushed, and her fingers trembled. "What...", she began to say, then cleared her throat. "What did you say?"

Becker grinned. "You heard me, Jessica."

Jess sat there, feeling hot. She was speechless.

"Well, I'm off," said Becker. "I think I'll do some research myself. Maybe I'll dress like a Roman centurion."

Becker strode out of the control room, and Jess watched him go, fanning herself.

"Bring on the Romans," she muttered.

"This is all getting a bit silly," said Lester. "Japanese Night was fine, no one went overboard, excluding the sake, obviously. You wore a kimono, but there was no fuss. If we did Japan now, Becker would want to be a Samurai, Anderson would be a Ninja, and good heavens, Miss Parker, you'd want to dress as a Geisha."

"You know," said Jess. "Geishas are misunderstood. They were highly cultured, musically trained, sensitive ladies."

"Who dabbled in a little horizontal mo-jo."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Would you relax? This is supposed to be fun."

"I just don't want you people getting carried away. For heaven's sake, make sure Becker's not carrying a real sword."

"I will," she said. Jess was in Lester's office watching the specialty tailor do his work. "You don't want anyone getting carried away?" she asked him, eying the ensemble the tailor was making.

"No," said Lester. "I do not."

Jess stifled a giggle. "Then maybe you should rethink your outfit choice, Caesar."

Lester stood, wearing the elaborately wrapped toga of an ancient Roman emperor. The toga was made of fine silk, which Jess wasn't sure they used, but why start Lester off on something else, she thought. On his head was a gold, roman crown.

"I can't decide who I am," he said. "I am great, so I could be Julius. I would like, at times, to set fire to this infernal place, so I could be Nero."

"You're insane," added Jess, "so you could be Caligula."

"Watch it Parker."

"Are you planning on making your horse a senator?" she asked.

"I don't have a horse, Jess. However, 'His Honor the mammoth,' has a ring to it."

Jess shook her head. "We're all bloody mad," she said.

"Indeed, Parker, indeed."

End? Don't know yet, sorry. May make an adult chapter of the conquering.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge of the Toga Night Part 2

Rating: T or lower, No real spoilers

by Pinkcat4569

Part Two: What's in a Frock

"I am so totally confused!" yelled Jess as she walked into the break room.

The entire main team was there: Emily, Abby, Connor, Matt, and Becker.

"You're kidding," said Becker. "I've never known you to be stumped over anything."

"Well I am this time. I'm about to give up."

"Oh, don't do that," said Abby kindly, putting an arm around the young field coordinator. Jess leaned her head on Abby's shoulder. "What is it? Computer problems? Connor can help."

"Sure, Jess, I'd be happy to help."

"No, it's not computers, and no one can help."

"I am sure that is not the case," said Emily, patting Jess' head, still leaning on Abby.

"Maybe you just need a break," said Becker, flashing that winning smile. Jess perked up at that, and Emily and Abby exchanged grins. Becker continued, "Or maybe..." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, and held it in front of her. "this will help."

Jess smiled, moved from Abby, and took the bar, opening it. "It might. Thank you," she said. She had eaten three pieces when her energy seemed to return.

"I just don't get it. I can't really see any difference. First I thought the Roman togas were shorter and showed more skin, but then I found a picture and the Greek male chiton thing looked just like a toga!"

Becker moaned. "You're joking! This is what has you so upset? Jess, its just a stupid party, in fact its not even a party. It's dinner at the canteen!"

"You're not being very sympathetic," she said, putting her hands on her hips. She was becoming angry.

"Of course not, it's stupid!"

Connor bent toward Becker and said softly, "Whoa, Becker, man, careful using the "stu" word to women. Seriously."

"It is stupid Connor, don't you think so?"

"Not going there. Share a flat with her," said Connor, backing away. "Abby, I'm going to...leave."

Abby laughed. "Coward," she called after him.

"You are mean," said Jess to Becker. Becker got that exasperated look which he paired with a slight smile that drove Jess mad. It was adorable, but it still made her crazy.

Becker was ranting, "I thought it was something important, that affected lives, but no it's about clothing! How ridiculous! I know you take fashion seriously but this isn't even current fashion. You're talking about stuff people wore ages ago, and guess what, those people don't care. Why? Cause they're all dead!"

Jess said nothing, she just stood there and fumed.

"It's a night at the canteen, Jess," Becker continued. "It's not worth getting upset over. It's stup...," he trailed off when he saw her face. She was seriously angry and upset. Becker realized, staring at her, his exasperation running off, just how deeply this little slip of a woman had gotten to him.

Making a point and being right no longer mattered. All that mattered was Jess and that she was not happy.

There was a moment of quiet, and then Becker.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know you want your outfit to be perfect, and I know it makes you crazy when you don't understand something, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. It was insensitive and you're right, it was mean."

Jess looked at him, and felt her anger draining away. Usually, when she got that mad, especially if someone called her stupid, she'd hold on to the anger. Something about the gorgeous man in front of her always managed to ease her mind and emotions.

Jess took a deep breath, and put several pieces of the chocolate in her mouth. "Thank you for the apology," she said, making Becker grin, "but you're right. It is stupid," she said with a laugh. "I just pride myself on my research. I'm the field coordinator it's my job to know what's around the bend, literally. I know everything."

Becker's eyebrow twitched, and they both laughed.

"You are brilliant," he finally said.

"I just can't tolerate being beaten by a centuries' old frock."

Becker laughed out loud. "Okay, that I understand."

Jess smiled. All traces of anger, and a lot of the stress, were gone from her body. Becker had a way of doing that to her. One look at Becker usually made her day.

The two of them were quiet, staring at each other. A small cough broke the moment. Both Jess and Becker turned to see Emily, Matt and Abby seated at the break table.

"We're still here," said Matt. Abby smiled and waved. Emily laughed. "Thought you'd forgotten about us, so I thought I'd just remind you," he added with a smirk.

Becker shook his head, as Jess looked away. She blushed. She had forgotten about them. All that had been on her mind the last few moments was Becker.

There was an awkward silence.

"Nicely done, Matt," said Abby, swiping at his arm. "You broke the mood and now they're quiet."

"Well, if the show's over," said Matt, "May as well get back to work."

Matt left. Emily got up to follow him. "Do not worry about your attire, Jess," she said. "You always look lovely."

"Thanks, Em," she said as Emily smiled and left.

Abby sat still. "I don't have anywhere I need to be," she said with a smile.

Becker rolled his eyes. "I should go. Emily's right Jess, don't worry," he said, heading to the door.

"You always DO look lovely," he said, seeing Abby's smirk, he ignored her, and he too left.

Jess sat down next to Abby. "That was mortifying. I spazzed out in front of everyone, including Becker."

Abby patted her hand. "We all have things have things that spaz us out. I can't take animal cruelty, Emily hates being pushed around, Becker cried like a baby when his favorite gun got left in the future, and don't get me started on Connor and the last three Star Wars movies."

Jess giggled. "Ok, when you put it like that, I don't feel so bad." She put the last chocolate in her mouth. "I could take one of the looks I saw on line, kind of a shorter tunic, over a longer tunic, and leave off the longer tunic. No, then it looks like a toga." Abby was quiet, letting Jess think it all out, out loud. Jess went on. "Ok, how about if I shortened both, made like a layered tunic, and shortened that so it came to my knees, or higher. Hmm."

Abby smiled at her.

"I'll figure it out. I will," said Jess.

"I know you will," said Abby.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Update: Originally there was a mature chapter after this one. In keeping with the guidelines of this site, the chapter has been removed. I added a few lines at the end to blend into the final chapter. The mature nature of the missing chapter is simply alluded to. Thank you. Feel free to private message me if you'd like to read the adult chapter. It is available on another site.

Part Three: All Hail the Conquering Hero

Becker strolled into the canteen like a soldier on a mission. As he moved, the red cape flowed down his back. He was dressed as a Roman centurion: a red tunic, a brown leather kind of tunic over the red tunic, gold metallic armor over those, and brown sandals that tied up his calves. He held a gold helmet, with large red feather plumes sticking out along the top.

He found the little group he was looking for, including the lovely Grecian, Jess Parker .

"You look incredible, Jess," he said.

Jess wore a light blue and white, lightweight mini dress. It had two pieces, the top one was mostly white, with blue stripes running vertically along the sides. This top tunic had no sleeves, and a scoop neck, both lined with the light blue. An attractive, large silver, circular pin, with an owl face depicted, pinned the top of one shoulder.

The blue stripes then ran horizontally along the bottom of the top tunic. About five inches of the second tunic were visible below the top tunic of the chiton-inspired outfit. It was the same color as the top-white, with blue stripes along the border. The whole outfit came to Jess' mid-calves.

Jess' hair was down, with a simple blue ribbon, slightly darker than the blue of her dress, tied around her head. Her hair ended with soft curls about her shoulders. She wore shiny silver sandals, with a heel of about three inches. Her legs were bare. Deliciously bare, thought Becker.

"You do," he said, "You look beautiful."

Jess smiled, then moved a few steps to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I decided that this is an inspired outfit and that I am definitely taking liberties with history."

"Nothing wrong with that," he said with a smile.

Connor came over with a glass for Becker. "Have some Hemlock," he said. "I'll be playing the part of Socrates this evening."

Becker smirked. "Perfect casting, Connor. You eggheads should stay together."

Connor smiled. He wore a long, draping white chiton, that hit the floor. "It's actually two sheets," he said. "I know, Jess, but yes, I am cheap. I also see no reason to stop screwing up history, now. I mean, I've actually been there."

"It was the cretaceous, Connor, not Roman times."

"I know that Abby, I was talking in general terms. At least I changed my costume."

Abby smiled. She wore the same purple, rocker chick toga of the original toga night.

"I like it," she said. "I'm wearing it, so deal with it."

Jess smiled. She admired Abby's confidence.

"By the way Becker, nice outfit," said Connor.

"I take several liberties with it," he said, winking at Jess. "First, I'm not carting this thing around all night," he said, ditching the helmet.

"This" he said, pulling at the brown leather hanging down from under the breastplate, "is not real leather, Abigail," Abby smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"And this breastplate is cheesy. The real ones are so much cooler."

Becker unhooked the breastplate revealing more of the plain brown tunic. It was obviously not leather now, much too light. Jess liked the tunic choice, it was lightweight enough that you could see his muscles underneath.

"You've seen actual, real centurion armor?" asked Connor.

Becker smiled. "We have connections, don't we Carly?"

Carlson smiled and winked. He was dressed similar to Becker, but he was wearing silver armor, and he had a silver helmet on. Leave it to Becker, thought Connor, to come with a legion to command.

"So, I don't want to hear any nonsense about inaccuracy, because, people," he whispered. "I'm not really a Roman legionnaire."

Jess giggled. He was so funny, and so handsome. "You look fantastic," she blurted out and immediately blushed.

Becker smiled widely. "Good enough," he said. "The suit's done its job. It got Miss Parker to blush."

"That's not hard for you, mate," quipped Matt. Emily elbowed him, and he smiled.

"Where have you been, Matt?" asked Jess.

"They had a little trouble with another dragorax, so I helped out. Sorry, no special outfit tonight, Jess."

"That's alright. I'm just glad you're here."

"Anyone hurt?" asked Becker.

"No. Your men actually perform fairly well without you," he said, shooting Becker a smile.

"Yeah, I know."

There was some commotion from the kitchen, and Bernie, his sous-chefs, and some servers all appeared carrying trays of hot, smoking food.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go all out folks," said Bernie. "I had so many requests for pizza, spaghetti, and lasagna, that I decided to just make those. Plus, Lester decided most of the budget should be spent on wine."

"I'm worried about him," said Jess. "I'm thinking he may have a problem with alcohol."

"The only problem I have with it, plebeian, is if you try to take it away from me," said Lester, sitting atop his throne, pouring a glass of wine.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Matt, regarding the box-like seat, with purple drapes hanging down the side, complete with a cushion footstool.

"I had the lads in maintenance pop it out for me. They get to keep it when I'm done." Seeing Becker, Lester said, "Oh, you're a roman, and a centurion, here, have a glass," said Lester, handing a glass of wine to Becker.

"Thanks, Caesar," said Becker.

Lester raised his glass in toast with Becker. He ignored everyone else.

"The rest of you riff-raff can drink whatever Bernie has." He eyed Connor and Jess. "They aren't even Roman, get rid of them."

Connor retreated but Jess stood her ground.

"You are over-acting Lester," said Jess.

"You heard Caesar," said Becker with a smirk. "What are the conquered masses any way, slaves?" He slowly approached her, as she backed away.

"I don't care for the way you are looking at me Becker."

He kept advancing, and she kept slowly retreating. "Come here, wench," he said.

"Wrong time period," called Matt.

"Becker, stop it," she said with a grin. "I mean it. Stop it."

He grinned wickedly and lunged for her.

"Ah!" she screamed and darted around the canteen tables. "Becker!"

"How dare you deny the might and glory of Rome!" he shouted.

Jess smiled, aware they were being watched. She just didn't care. Becker was chasing her and she enjoyed it.

"I do deny it!" she yelled. "You're all just a bunch of bullies."

Becker raised his eyebrows, and lunged again.

"Ah!" she screamed, running out of the canteen, followed by the centurion.

"I do not believe we shall be seeing the Captain or young Jess again for some time," said Emily, sipping a glass of white wine.

"How'd you get that wine?" asked Matt.

"Lester gave it to me," she said. She wore the same elegant white and gold toga-gown of the last toga night. "I am a Roman lady of high class, he informed me."

"Caesar drinks with the upper crust, you know," said Lester. "What are you wearing, anyway, Anderson?"

"I had to assist with an anomaly, so sorry, Lester, it's just my regular street-clothes."

"How barbaric," said Lester, lounging back in his throne and eating some grapes. "Someone really should be feeding these to me."

"I don't see any volunteers, sorry," said Anderson.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the ARC, a chase was still underway.

"I said halt in the name of the holy Roman empire!" cried Becker.

"No," said a giggling, slightly out of breath Jess. They had run all the way to the lounge, and with a skeleton crew monitoring the ARC and the anomalies, they had not run into anyone.

Becker swaggered. "You've run out of room, Grecian hussy."

"Don't you call me a hussy!"

Becker smiled wickedly, and shut the door to the lounge with his leg.

Jess' eyes grew wide. She was trapped.

"I've got you now," he said, then turning his voice soft and tender, he said, "Surrender."

"Oh, I might," she said, with an equally wicked smile. "Make it worth my while."

Becker slowly crossed the room towards her. "I intend to."

"Prepare to be conquered," said Becker.

Jess backed up, smiling. She felt her legs hit the lounge's couch.

"I'm prepared," she said, then teasing, she added, "If you think you're centurion enough to take me."

Becker smiled. "Oh, I am. I promise."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Update: This is now the final chapter. It is the same as before, except for the opening line, and the fact that it is now labeled as chapter 4 instead of 5. As I said in the update to the last chapter, an adult chapter has been removed.

Chapter 4 Conclusion: Rome Stands Victorious

Quite a long time later, Jess and Becker walked into the canteen. They were giggling and smiling abashedly.

"Hello Miss Parker, Centurion Becker," she Kimberly, Bernie's second sous-chef. "Would you like to try some gelato?"

"Ooh, yes, I would," said Jess, taking a cold bowl from the tray. "I've wanted to try this for some time."

"What is it?" asked Becker.

Kimberly said, "It's an Italian frozen dessert, similar to ice cream. It's really good, Captain."

Becker saw Jess making ecstatic faces, and jumping around giddy-like. "I think she likes it," he said, taking one of the gelato dishes. "Thank you, Kim."

"My pleasure," said the young woman, clad in a simple yellow Romanesque tunic tied with a green apron. She had a matching green bandana covering her brown hair. "I get extra credit in my pastry chef training for helping to make these. So, I'm very happy," she said with a smile, and then left to work the room.

"This is so good!" cried Jess. "Where's Bernie? I have to go give him a hug, then I need to find Kim and get another one."

She skipped off, leaving Becker alone with dessert.

"Hi there," said a female voice, as Abby appeared beside him. "Where have you been?" she said in a syrupy voice, and with a smirk.

"You and Jess were gone a long time, Captain," said Emily, gracing his other side.

"Great, I'm trapped," said Becker.

"No trap, Becker," said Abby. "We were just concerned."

"That is correct," said Emily. "Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you," said Becker, licking gelato from his spoon. "I am well."

"How well?" asked Abby. "Are you well, very well, or very, very well?" She smiled.

Becker grimaced. "I'm well. Period. End of story. Goodbye," he said and exited the Abby-Emily sandwich.

Abby and Emily giggled.

"I believe the Captain was not truthful."

"Oh, yes. He was not.," said Abby. "He's very, very well." They giggled.

Jess was across the canteen, blubbering to Bernie how she was in love. Bernie was polite, but he seemed anxious.

"Best thing I ever, ever ate," she said. "You must, must add this to the canteen menu. I'm in heaven."

"Careful," said that sexy, smooth voice she loved almost as much as the gelato, "you'll get brain-freeze."

"Oh, it's worth the risk, Becker," she said.

"Are you all right, Bernie?" asked Becker.

"I'm fine, Captain. Thank you," said the chef, but he looked around nervously.

"What is it Bernie?" asked Becker.

"Well, I can't find Ryan," he said. Ryan was the number one sous-chef in Bernie's kitchen. He had seniority over Kim and everyone except Bernie. "It's silly. I just haven't seen him in a while, and he's usually starting clean-up by now."

"I'll help you look," said Becker. "He's here somewhere. Hopefully he's not under one of the tables with a snoot-full."

"Ryan doesn't drink," said Bernie.

Becker and Jess looked through the small groups of people standing and sitting in the canteen. Well, Becker looked, Jess followed him, eating gelato.

"Ow, ow, ow," whined Jess suddenly.

"I told you so," said Becker. "Brain freeze, right?"

"Right," said Jess, grabbing her head.

They finally found Ryan.

"Please, sir. I really do need to go back to work," Ryan was saying.

"No, I am the boss. I need you here," said Lester. "What's the good of being a crazy tyrant, if I have to feed myself grapes."

Ryan sighed, and pulled off another grape, dropping it into Lester's mouth as he leaned back and opened his mouth wide.

"There you are Ryan," said Becker. "Bernie needs you in the kitchen."

"Bless you, Captain," said the young man, standing up immediately and jumping off the throne.

"Now see what you've done," said Lester. "Fine. You can feed me grapes now."

"I don't do grapes. Sorry," said Becker, making a quick exit.

"Don't look at me," said Jess, quickly. "I have to talk to Kim about something urgent. It can't wait, it's time sensitive." She ran off.

"You're all bloody useless," said Lester. "The mammoth has a long trunk, I wonder if I could train it to feed me grapes."

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Abby. Lester looked around, but he didn't see her.

"Woman's a bloody phantom."

Becker joined Matt and Emily at the counter.

"Would you care for a glass of wine, this one is...red," said Emily.

Becker laughed. "Thank you Emily. How much wine have you sampled tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh, um...many, thank you," said Emily, smiling.

Matt smiled. "Isn't she the most polite drunk you've ever met?" he asked Becker.

"Yes, actually," he said with a laugh. "How about you?"

"I'm an angry drunk," he said. "Not tonight, though. I'm a designated driver. Let me know if you need help, huh?"

"This is only my second. I think," he said. "Jess may need help. She's getting drunk on gelato," he said as he saw Jess approach carrying a tray of empty gelato dishes.

"How many of those did you empty?" asked Becker.

"All of them," she said proudly. She put the tray on the counter, lifted one of the bowls up to her mouth, and began licking it.

Becker and Matt laughed, both shaking their heads. Emily, who had just emptied the bottle she had, was looking for another. Finally Jess emerged from the bowl, licking her lips.

"That is just delightful. I'm going to take this to the kitchen," she said, picking up the tray full of dirty dishes. She hit the door with her back, opening it, but looking still at Becker.

"You don't fool me," he said. "You're not being helpful. You're just looking for more gelato."

Jess smiled at him and disappeared into the kitchen. He shook his head, then noticed Emily behind the counter picking up bottles, finding them all empty, and frowning.

"I think our women may have a problem with knowing when to stop," said Becker.

Matt looked at Emily and smiled. "Well, I'll be with her all night, so I know she'll be safe. She doesn't do this often, if ever." he said. "By the way, Jess is your woman?"

Becker's eyes widened, and he stared at the wine glass in his hand. "Maybe I've had too much after all."

Matt laughed. "She's a lovely girl, Becker."

"Yes, she is." He said, drinking the wine.

Matt looked at him expectantly.

"I"m sorry, Matt. What were you saying?"

Matt laughed, and said, "You've had more than two, Mate. I'm driving you home tonight."

"OK," he said without argument, "but Jess is coming home with me."

Matt's eyes bulged. "Really?"

"Of course," said Becker, matter-of-factly. "She's my woman."

Jess chose that moment to reenter, frowning. "They're hiding it. I swear. Don't worry, though. I'll find it. I'll just go butter up Bernie."

"Jess," said Emily, who finally found a full bottle, and was pouring herself another drink. "The captain called you his woman. Is that all right, or should I hit him for you?"

Jess looked at Becker, and Becker's eyes were full of surprise, but then they softened and he smiled.

"Emily is correct. I called you my woman."

Jess smiled, ran around the counter, and jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"I think it's OK with her Em," said Matt. Emily nodded, and raised the wine glass to her lips.

"It looks like Greece surrenders," muttered Matt.

The End


End file.
